Red Moon
by Mars7
Summary: The red moon shining above can mean many things like the return of a lost soul into the land of the living, the rememberance of a forgotten love and the arousal of a new one... please review. NejiSakura
1. Chapter 1

RED MOON

Hi again ppl this is now a new fic! I don't know which pairing should I use this time but I am sure it will contain Sakura. This is just the intro …

This story starts in a dark night where a dark man with a dark past, walks down the way to Konoha.

He was injured and exhausted. His head bumped at every step and he was loosing blood but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. His onyx eyes were dull but then a glint of hope was seen but it was gone as soon as it came because in that moment he fell to the ground. He blinked slowly and at the last thought of a pink haired girl he breathed out his last words…

" _Gomen Sakura…. Aishiteru"_

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the place he belonged. Konoha village. He had left three years ago in search for power so he can finally kill his older brother Itachi. And he did, he accomplished almost all of his dreams. Almost everything he wanted, almost because he missed the most important thing, his Sakura.

He had two ambitions one was to kill his brother and the other one was Sakura. He had to choose one and he chose the revenge. He chose revenge among all letting his heart die.

Later he realized that he was wrong he made the wrong decision and now he had to live with the consequences. Dying for example. He wanted so badly to be with her and to hold her right now and apologize a thousand times but now he couldn't because now, Uchiha Sasuke was officially dead.

And if you looked closely to the sky above us you would see the red moon, the same moon you would see if you were in the influence of Mangekyou Sharingan.

I know is a short chapter but I want some time to think about later chapter and in the meanwhile why don't you review and give me some ideas or just say hi. I have a question, why do we authors have to be so addicted on writing fictions? Oh and another thing, please vote for your favorite pairing.

Sincerely

Mars7

You may cry now


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hi ppl! This is the second chapter, Finally something came to my brain. Anyways now with the fic…

Sakura was sitting on the couch staring aimlessly at the space when the phone suddenly rang. She jumped a little and ran to pick it up.

" Hello" Sakura answered rapidly

" Hi Sakura its me, Naruto" he said quietly

" Oh Naruto! What happened!"

" Uhm, listen Sakura, we found him…"

" Really! I am so glad how is he?"

" I think that is the problem because…uhm…"

" Because what?"

" Because he is dead"

Sakura dropped the phone, surprise written on her face. He cant be dead, could he? He promised he will stay with them, that he will never leave again but now, all happened too fast.

" Sakura, Sakura!"

The voice of Naruto faded eventually replaced by the soft tune of the phone. Sakura was on the floor to shocked to cry. Her eyes were dull and sorrow surrounded her heart. She gluped hardly because of the knot on her throat and a sad smile made its way on her lips.

_Why I feel so sad, is not like he cared for me or something, but still my heart aches'_

Sasuke was seeing it all from a fair distance, he saw Sakura on the floor heart broken he didn't noticed he advanced towards her and was now in front of her ( A/N: Of course he is a spirit don't be stupid) Seeing Sakura like that made him more angry with himself because he was not so strong to handle the battle with his brother. Even though he killed him at the cost of his life.

Sakura started to get up on her feet and was now face to face with the proud Uchiha. Sasuke lifted his hand to cup her cheek but he felt nothing. Suddenly someone knocked at her door.

She breathed deeply and resumed to walk towards trespassing Sasuke to get the door. He turned around to see who was at the door. Standing there was no other than Naruto.

Sakura took a step a side to let him in. He entered and closed the door behind him. She threw her arms around him and finally started to cry. Naruto hugged her back and tried to sooth her but it only went worse.

" I cant believe it Naruto, I cant"

Sakura said between sobs when she felt more hot tears running down her cheeks. Sasuke saw it all and discovered that after death you were still able to feel pain. Maybe no fisically but your heart surely does.

They stayed like that until late at night. Naruto leaved her house and went home leaving behind a broken Sakura and a spirit like Sasuke without knowing it.

Sakura went up the stairs and entered her room with Sasuke following her. She undressed herself and put on her pj's. Sasuke sat on her bed and looked at her face.

" Why Sakura"

" Why could this possibly happen?"

Sasuke said as he caressed her face. And stood by her side, watching her have a dreamless sleep.

" I promise I wont leave you, and I will take care of you forever"

As he said so, he walked to her window and looked up the sky, still in the middle was the one who haunted him. The expert liar who showed everyone at night the beauty she does not posess. The red moon.

The next day, Hinata went to visit Sakura and offered her to stay at her house. Since her father passed away, now Neji was the head of the clan, there was no problem for her to stay.

" Come on Sakura-chan, come with me"

" I don't know Hinata-chan what if Neji disagree" Sakura said

" Do not worry about him, He will understand and besides, I have already talked to him about this and he said it was ok" Hinata begged

" Ok I will go with you" Sakura finally gave in.

Sakura saw her friend smile with relief. She knew her friends were trying to help her so why play hard to get? She started to pack her belongings and Hinata decided to help. 

" Sakura-chan will you take this with you?" Hinata asked pointing to a picture of team seven.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Hinata handed the photo to her and Sakura examined it carefully. She traced the outline of Sasuke and sighed.

" Yes, I will take this with me. It is hard to forget this three"

Sasuke was at the doorframe watching the girls pack. He saw Sakura take the photo and stared at it for a long time until she spoke again. He saw the sadness in her eyes.

" You don't have an idea of how much it hurts me Sakura"

Finally they were done packing and went outside. Sakura threw a one last glance to her home and sighed. She resumed walking along with her friend.

Sasuke was at her window and looked at her when she looked back.

" You really are a strong kunoichi, you only cried once and now you are up again as strong as ever." He touched the glass and suddenly disappeared.

After a long walk they were finally at the Hyuuga state. Hinata opened the door to her and entered. It was amazing. Sakura had never seen such a beautiful place before.

" Wow" Sakura breathed out.

Hinata giggled a bit as she heard Sakura. It was indeed a beautiful place, with gardens surrounding a thin path of dust where you could walk. Rare flowers delighting your sigh, a gigantic lake with clear waters, and at the end of all this nature was the mansion.

The girls walked through the path until they reached the main entrance. Hinata told Sakura to put her luggage down and that a servant will take it to her new room. Sakura did what she was told and resumed to gaze at her surroundings.

Her gaze traveled everywhere from the floor to the walls, and to the ceiling and back to the walls until she met white eyes on her. Sakura saw Neji standing in front of her.

" Neji nii san, this is Sakura" said Hinata as she bowed

" Yeah, I know that, please Sakura-san follow me" Neji said as he turned around and started walking.

Sakuraa looked to Hinata and She smiled.

" I am sorry Sakura-chan, I have other things to do so Neji-nii-san will lead you to your room"

" Its ok do not worry"

" Are you coming or not" The voice of Neji was heard.

Sakura resumed to walk side by side with the male Hyuuga. She stared at everything she could to try to remember it perfectly. She doesn't want to get lost during her time here at the state.

They finally turned left and arrived at a huge living room. It had a fire place at the middle and adorning the walls were all sort of weapons. Couches around a small table and at the sides were four doors, two at each side.

" This is the living room and at the sides are our rooms" Neji said explaining to Sakura who was staring in awe at everything.

Neji smirked and lead her to the second room at the right.

" This will be your room, mine is beside, Hinata's is across and at the other side of Hinata is Hanabi"

" Ok, thank you Hyuuga-san"

" It is not necessary to be so polite with me, I think Neji-san will do"

"Ok Neji-san" Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga beside her.

" Be ready, in fifteen minutes we will have dinner"

With that said, he walked away. Sakura slowly pushed the door opened and a gasp escaped her lips. The room was huge, in the middle was a queen sized bed, at the sides were night tables and two doors across which she supposed were the bathroom and the closet but what she liked the most was a balcony at the end. She walked inside and discovered her luggage was there.

" Well, I think I have to change into new clothes"

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: The next chapter is done. And I have to confess it gave me a hard time but is finally up. Now I would like your help, I don't know which Pairing I should use, it has a slight SasuSaku but it is impossible for them to be together because Sasuke is dead and now is a kind of stalker ha ha.

The pairings I was thinking were:

Neji/Sakura

&

Naruto/Sakura

But I cant decide, so I want you to vote for your favorite ok.

Be happy and review.

Bye bye  
Mars 7


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Blah- story 

'_Blah'- _thoughts

"Blah"- dialogue

'**_Blah'-_** inner Sakura

* * *

Sakura was in front of the mirror deciding what will she wear for the dinner. Truly she was nervous because how often are you invited to stay at the house of a very important clan? You've got the point now. 

" I hate this dress, it makes my ass look bigger" She said as frowning

Oh yeah, this dress made every man look towards her and it was scaring. Even Sasuke had been caught staring at her. Suddenly she smirked. An evil idea crossed her mind.

" Let's see if that Hyuuga can keep his cool when he looks at this dress"

Then she realized what she was doing. She was flirting with the Hyuuga, and she felt guilty.

'_What the hell am I doing? Flirting with the Hyuuga?'_

' _**You are an evil person, and you claimed you loved Sasuke'**_

' _You are right, I have to get changed'_

But there was no time for her to change because Neji was already knocking her door.

" Sakura-san are you ready?"

" Y-Yeah, I will be there in a second" Sakura managed to say _' What have I gotten myself into?'_

She opened the door and saw Neji standing there in a navy blue yukata, white pants and brown sandals. And adorning his face was a beautiful smirk. Sakura blushed and forced a smile.

" Follow me, please"

Again he started to walk but this time she followed immediately. She lost herself in her own thoughts about a certain white-eyed boy.

'_Who the hell does he think he is? Giving orders to everyone if he was the king or something'_

Suddenly the so-called 'king' interrupted her thoughts.

" A penny for your thoughts" He said smirking

' _Why is he smirking at me! Is so frustrating' _Sakura thought as she forced a tiny smile again.

" Uhm…its nothing Neji-san"

" Are you thinking of _him_?"

" No"

' _No, I was thinking of you in not a very pleasant way' _She thought sarcastically

Neji looked at her not believing her a single word but decided to shut it. What he didn't know was that she was speaking the truth. In a glimpse they were already at the dinning room and a huge table was in the middle with food already served.

Sakura stared hungrily at the table full of different dishes. She noted the delicious aroma filling the room and her stomach rumbled making a barely audible noise but Neji being the prodigy he is, heard it and smirked once again.

" Are you hungry?"

" Am I that obvious?"

" You are not but your stomach surely is"

" Well is a hard task to keep it shut"

' _**Oh girl here you go again, flirting with him is bad cant you get it?'**_

' _I am sorry, is just so fun to try to annoy him, I cant help it'_

" Well that's why dinner is here. Please suit yourself"

They walked to opposite sides of the table and sat down. Sakura was deciding whether to suit herself with food or wait for Neji to start or waiting for Hinata to arrive or what the hell to do so she just sat there having an internal conflict.

Neji seemed to sense the uncomfortable of the situation and smirked. Since she arrived to his home, he has been doing that a lot. It was just so amusing to hang around with her so the only thing that he could do was smirk. It was rather smirk or stare in awe so he decided to smirk, stare in awe was so unlike Hyuuga, and more unlikely if you were Hyuuga Neji.

" I am sorry I am late" the sweet voice of Hinata was heard

Sakura smiled with relief and greeted her. Since Hinata arrived the long silences were rare and the uncomfortable situations were avoided. Her life was easier if Hinata came into view.

" Well, I think is a bit late so why don't we go to sleep?"

Once again came Hinata to the rescue when another round of silence came after the dinner. The three of them walked together and bade goodnight to each other as they entered their rooms.

Sakura sighed as she slid inside the bed. She stared at the white ceiling for a while and tried to sleep but with no avail, hours passed and she couldn't sleep. She decided to get up and visit the balcony. She slid open the door and took a step out side to the night. Sakura looked up the sky and saw once again the same red moon. Somehow it reminded her of Sasuke and his Sharingan.

She missed her friend. Yes, friend because he never let other things to happen. She was told so many times that she was nothing more than his friend. After long years of eternal adoration and hurt, she accepted her fate.

Once she told herself that she was able to change him, to heal his wounds and retrieving him from the 'dark side', but she was proved wrong to many times to count. What she never knew was that he loved her as much as she did.

She stood there looking at the sky until an unfortunately known voice broke the silence.

" Can't you sleep?"

" Yes, I have to many thoughts that it hurts to even think of them"

" About the Uchiha?"

" Maybe"

" I am sorry about your loss, I know he was a good friend of yours"

" Yeah…a good friend" Sakura replied sadly.

Neji looked at her impassively but his eyes showed empathy and decided to lift her mood a little.

" Hey Sakura, come to my room"

" What!" Sakura looked at Neji as if he was some kind of psychotic trying to kill her.

" C'mon I want to show you something. Oh, and bring a jacket with you"

Sakura was doubtful at the beginning but then she walked to his room. He was already out with his usual white jacket on. Neji grabbed her hand and walked out of the mansion. The walk out was silent and Neji was very careful to hide when some members happened to pass by.

" Neji-san where are we going?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone

" Wait and you'll see" He said not even looking at her.

Finally they arrived at their destination, a beautiful garden. Sakura smiled at the view of it. The garden in question was huge as all the things existent in this Hyuuga state, it had a lake and in the middle was a Sakura tree. This was the most rare thing she had seen but it was beautiful and unique.

Neji stood behind her and smiled. This was the same expression he wore the first time he saw it. Her mother had made it for him before she died. Since then he never returned until now.

Neji walked her to a wooden dock, which connected the land on the outside and the land in the middle. She was silent but happy, the sadness was gone and all thanks to Neji.

" Neji this garden is beautiful"

" My mother made it for me before she died"

" I am sorry" She said as she walked to him.

" Don't be, is not your fault" He looked down at her

The wind blew making the pinkish flowers to fall down. Some of them felt on her hair. To Neji this made her even more beautiful. He took a step forward and caressed her cheek as he inched his face closer.

Sakura was startled when she saw his hand caressing her cheek and instantly blushed. Then another unexpected event happened, his lips were on hers. Sakura widened her eyes but somehow she felt herself giving in.

The kiss didn't last long; it was over as soon as it came. It was her first kiss and she gave it to Hyuuga Neji. She always though her first kiss will be claimed by Sasuke as soon as he was ready to love but again she was proved wrong.

Neji was amused with himself. What does he think he is? Stealing away her probably first kiss? '_Well, nobody cared to claim it before'_ he thought. And something more important is that whenever she is around, he acts more…uhm…how to say this?

Out of character.

" Gomen Sakura-san, I didn't know what I was doing"

"Don't worry about it"

They stayed in silence no one daring to look into each other's eyes. Sakura sighed and sat down under the Sakura tree. Neji looked at her and he saw her motioned to him to sit beside her. She looked again to the sky, more specifically, the moon. Usually he wouldn't be the one to ask, but curiosity was unbearable.

" Do you still love him?" Neji asked looking up too.

" I don't know, if you asked me a few years ago I would say yes without hesitating but today is a different story. I always though I would change his mind about revenge but I only got hurt. Then I realized that what I called love was nothing more than worry and obsession and that Sasuke who was kind and that secretly felt the same way for me as just mare illusion"

Neji seemed satisfied with her answer and didn't ask more. He sat there recollecting his thought and try to put them in order. But he was stopped by some extra weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw pink hair on top of him. He looked impassive but a tiny blush mad it's way over his cheeks.

Sakura was fighting the sleepiness that suddenly overcame her. Then she couldn't take it any longer and fell a sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and found herself in her room. _'How did I get here?'_ Suddenly it hit her, Neji brought her there. _'I've got to thank him one of this days'_

But something was still worrying her, and that happened soon after she fell asleep. She dreamed of Sasuke.

(Flashback)

_Sakura stood in the middle of a dense fog. She looked in all directions and saw nothing. Suddenly she found herself in the forest of Konoha. She was string to get scared but then she heard the rustling of bushes behind her. She turned and saw a dark figure limping towards her. _

_The dark figure came closer and closer. Sakura took a step back and squinted her eyes trying to recognize the figure. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. It was Sasuke!_

_She was so shocked that even if she wanted to move, her body didn't respond. She saw him fall to the ground on her feet, but then she heard it. _

" _Gomen Sakura…Aishiteru"_

_And then she saw him die. She stared in shock at the dead corpse on her feet. Again, all those feelings she had buried long time ago came back in a flash. The sadness surrounded her in darkness. She started to run, away from all those events that she never meant to see. She ran until the end of the forest and before her was the huge red moon in all it's splendor._

(End of flashback)

This dream made things more difficult now. She had learned to stop loving him but that was necessary because everyone understood that he didn't love her, it was reasonable. But now it was so confusing and plain wrong!

Sakura dint know how to react. Did he mean it? Or he was just in agony which made him say such things, whatever reason it was, it was still something she had to process slowly in her head.

And it was even more frustrating because she was staring to feel something for non other that Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

A/N: Hey ppl! You know something; I've decided that I will make this story completely NejiSakura. Please don't kill me, is just that this pairing is so cute and enjoyfull (those that word even exist?) and those NejiSakura fans out there wont let me lie. So if you don't like it then deal with it because I've made my mind already. 

I was also planning Naruto with Hinata, which is so common. They are just meant for each other. Ha ha.

Sincerely

Mars 7


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Blah- story

_'Blah'- _thoughts

"Blah"- dialogue

_**Blah- inner Sakura**_

_**

* * *

**_Sakura took a step outside her room and looked around. Surprisingly, no one was around and no sound could be heard. She sighed and started to walk down the corridor. 

She passed a few doors and discovered that she had never been in that place before and that …she was lost.

' _Great, now I am lost in this huge construction called Hyuuga manor'_

She was concerned, how is she supposed to know where to go? It is her second day here for goodness sake! Sakura came to a stop as she found herself in the middle of two corridors. _' Where to go?'_

Sakura opted for the one on the right. It was not a long corridor she could see the sun shining at the end and the sound of something hitting another something. She walked to the shogi door and slid it open, there, in all his glory, was the Hyuuga Neji.

He was covered in sweat and shirtless, located in where it seemed a small garden. Neji was hitting an apple tree, the petals of the white flowers floating in the warm air.

Neji was turned, his back facing her. The only thing she could do was stare at the shirtless male who stole her kiss last night.

"Morning Neji-san"

"Morning? Is nearly one PM"

Sakura looked stunned. _'One PM! What the hell'_

"But is ok, I guess, you were up until late at night"

She blushed a little bit.

" Uhm…about last night…uhm…no hard feelings right?"

Neji stopped what he was doing and turned slowly revealing his forehead bare to the world. With his green seal still in contrast with his skin.

" As you wish"

Neji said as stoic as ever and grabbed a towel to dry himself. Sakura felt bad for some reason but then she remembered that she still owed him a 'thanks' for carrying her to her room last night so she advanced forwards.

She stood beside him and started to pull her face closer to his cheek. She was about to peck him when he turned around and their lips touched again.

Blink

Blink

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, no one daring to move. Confused green eyes staring at even more confused pearly eyes and lips merely touching.

Neji's hand touched her cheek and his eyelids closed as he brought his lips fully on hers. Sakura was startled at first but somehow; it was impossible for her to stop him. So she kissed him back.

Neji broke the kiss and smirked at her.

" Fight Me," He whispered in her ear sending her some shivers.

"What!"

Sakura was confused but there was no time for her to react when she saw Neji disappear in the thin air. She felt his presence backwards and turned, she saw Neji readying himself for a punch. He punched. She dodged.

"You've got fast," Neji said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

" You don't know a thing yet" Sakura smirked

With that, it was Sakura's turn to attack, she made a few seals and ran against Neji who was in kaiten position. Sakura stopped in mid running and punched the ground making it crack towards Neji.

The Hyuuga saw this and jumped aside just in time for the breaking earth to pass through without hurting him. He stared in awe at the jutsu displayed before his eyes. It was definitely something to be afraid of. He turned his gaze to the culprit of all this chaos.

'_This strength! Is even matched to the one of Tsunade herself"_

Sakura was still smirking at the effect of her technique on him. She stood there proud of her effort during this past years. To surprise Neji was a hard task and she won the price for the most surprised face on Hyuuga Neji for a long time.

* * *

Hinata was taking a walk in the lilies garden thinking about a certain blond haired boy. After all of this years, she still loved him. She couldn't help it, he was her everything.

She sighed for the seventh time this morning and resumed walking. Hinata knew that he didn't even know her and much less to love her or even like her a bit, she knew she was just the background.

Sakura had been his center of attention since forever and she knew it. It hurt her so much to even think of it. She didn't blame Sakura; she was one of her closest friends after all. She just blamed herself for not being his type of girl, for not being more confident when he was around, for stuttering all the time at every word she spoke, that's why she hated herself, for not being brave for him.

Life can be so cruel sometimes and since forever, life had shown her it's worst face. She knew the meaning of cruel. Like her family, who blamed her for being weaker than her little sister and ordered her to train harder so they locked her in a desolated room without food. If it wasn't for Neji and Hanabi who brought her food, she would probably be dead by now.

Ironic, what people can hide behind a smile.

When she heard of the dead of Sasuke, she knew Sakura would be devastated. So decided to help her as much as she could. She didn't want to see someone close suffer like she did.

'_I must be strong'_

Hinata arrived to the front gates and walked outside to the ninja academy. She was a chunnin teacher there, and she was quite content with that job, she loved kids.

When she passed the chunnin exams on her second try-out, she was so happy, that she almost kissed Kiba until she remembered that Naruto was looking so she stopped and instead hugged him.

She giggled, maybe she wasn't **that** broken inside.

* * *

Naruto was eating (If you call _eating_ to make a lot of noise and giving the near people free noodles on their faces then yeah…) at the Ichikaru thinking about his pink-haired friend. 

'_Where the hell is she! I've been looking for her for two days…Oh! I just finished my miso ramen'_

" Hey old man! Another miso ramen over here!"

Naruto pouted his lips as he always does when he is "thinking". His stupid antics had lasted until now but at least that is what makes him Naruto. Even though he is more mature, successful ANBU and perfectly attractive, he was still the same childish twelve-year-old…but with the same indomitable spirit.

He finished his ramen and decided to take a long walk to think of the whereabouts of his teammate. His feet guided him to the ninja academy, to his old swing exactly. Naruto looked down at the small old swing and smiled. This swing brought him a lot of memories he didn't really wanted to recall, it remembered him his lonely days.

Naruto was about to leave when he saw a petite woman with short blue hair and shy white eyes arrive. He smiled and waved at her.

" Hello Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned and blushed a bit before returning the wave. She saw him run towards her with enthusiasm as she was fidgeting with her fingers. They say old traits die hard and that was happening to Hinata's fidgeting fingers.

"Hi, Naruto-kun"

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm…I work here"

"Really? I didn't know you were a teacher here"

"Well I…uhm…"

"You are still weird Hinata-chan"

Hinata's face fell and she laughed nervously. Naruto was still looking at her when suddenly he remembered he still had to look for Sakura.

" By the way Hinata-chan, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

" Y-yeah, she is living at my house…currently"

Naruto anime fell and looked at Hinata.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah"

" Oh boy, why didn't she tell me? We could have omitted all this stressful days in search of her"

Hinata giggled a bit and smiled. She was more relaxed now.

"If you want, I could take you to her"

" Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded and smiled again. This boy always made her laugh even though she didn't show, his dense comments always made her smile.

" Thank you Hinata-chan! I owe you one"

Naruto hugged her. Hinata was paralyzed by his sudden display of appreciation but hugged him back. But there was still a problem…

" Uhm…but I still have to work"

"Don't worry, I will wait for you"

"Ok then"

* * *

Neji stood up and dusted himself. Sakura was still smirking and staring at him. 

"Do you know staring is rude?"

"Yeah"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because is fun"

Neji snorted and walked away but Sakura was still not done yet.

" Now, now Neji-_kun_ don't be so mad just because I won this match"

The effect of that sentence was the desired one because he stopped abruptly and turned around slowly. Sakura felt a pang of fright cross her but she stood still and waiting for her end to come.

Neji was now fully turned with his eyebrow twitching. His pride was one of his weaknesses, if his pride was hurt; he turned into a completely different person. Like now, but then he decided that he will play with her like she was doing to him.

He breathed, in and out.

In and out.

Neji opened his eyes and smirked at her. Sakura was now fully afraid about this man in front of her.

" Now, now don't flatter your self kunoichi"

Sakura smirked again._ 'So, you decided to play uh?'_

"Why not? You have to admit it was a great move"

"Who told you that cruel lie?"

Sakura smirked at her defeat. Usually she wouldn't give up so easily but today she was feeling generous. Oh how she loved sarcasm.

" Today I will give up Hyuuga…I am feeling generous today"

"Hn. And a humble spirit is one of your most prized virtues right?"

"Just look in the mirror Hyuuga"

Neji smirked at his defeat.

"Hn. I will let you go without pain if you shut your mouth"

"Ha! Speaking of humility…"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up to you too kiss stealer!"

"Shut up!"

In that moment Naruto and Hinata came into view and Naruto heard everything.

"Don't yell at her for yelling at you Hyuuga!" Naruto yelled

"Don't yell at him for yelling at me for yelling to him Naruto!" Sakura yelled

"Don't yell at him for yelling at him for yelling at you for yelling to him Sakura!" Hinata unexpectedly yelled

"Don't yell at her for yelling at him for yelling at me for yelling at her for yelling to me Hinata!" Neji yelled too

"Hey! Don't yell at her for yelling to her for yelling at...her…uhm…yell at me…no, no…for yelling at…URGH! I've got crossed eyed!"

Naruto grabbed his head and ran away. The three of them stared at him in awe. Neji was the first one to react.

"He's an idiot"

Hinata and Sakura nodded. Indeed that was the most stupid thing he had ever done but they continued with their lives.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Sakura were seated in the living room talking peacefully and drinking tea…well except for Naruto who was as loud as a snowstorm and a tornado put together.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Naruto yelled at Sakura.

"I don't know Naruto, I just…uhm…forgot"

"But we are best friends and…and…well…I"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well…uhm is just that I was so worried"

Naruto who was seated in front of Sakura stood up and hugged her tightly. Sakura just sited there and hugged him back.

"You mean more to me that you can ever imagine" He whispered

"What did you say Naruto?"

"Nothing"

While the two friends hugged each other, both Hyuugas were feeling uneasy. Neji had this certain feeling in his stomach that was ordering him to stand up and murder the blond onoxobious boy and Hinata had this sad expression on her eyes and for a second a scowl was tugging at her lips but she resisted the urge and smiled a sad smile instead.

"Well, I think I must go now, now that I know you are alright"

"Yeah" Sakura and Neji said at the same time.

Both looked at each other and Sakura smiled. Naruto saw this and walked forward to put his arm around his female friend and glare at Neji. He jut smirked and glared at him like saying _is-not-yours-you-fox-boy_.

Naruto seemed to surprisingly understand and retorted back a glare _saying not-yours-neither_ and all that exchange of hate in a record of five seconds.

Sakura was looking from Naruto to Neji and back to Naruto and she was feeling at bit uncomfortable but again came Hinata into the rescue when she broke the intense glares between the two males.

"Uhm…why don't you come tomorrow Naruto-kun?"

"I…uhm…ok I guess"

Hinata guided Naruto to the front door and left Sakura and Neji behind. Bad choice…

"So, see you tomorrow kiss stealer" Sakura said as walking to her room

"Sakura…"

She turned around just to find herself face to face with the Hyuuga who pinned her to the wall. His face was inches away and he was looking intently into her eyes.

"How did you just call me?" he said in a soft voice almost above a whisper

"I-I j-just c-called you…uhm…k-kiss stealer"

Sakura was more afraid now because she was completely alone with Neji and no one to help her.

Neji on the other hand was having such fun. Inside he was dancing like hell and on the outside he was smirking like hell but in the end, all of this reactions mixed in one action. He kissed her again.

Sakura was caught off-guard again but like the other two times he had kissed her before, she was not able to stop him. Even though she knew this was not right for the memory of Sasuke, she had made her decision now…

She will chose Neji.

It was not fair for her to live in the past, in a world that hurt her so much. The memory of Sasuke made his heart sting because she remembered all those times he had rejected her, all those times she had loved him and the only thing that he could offer her was a cold shoulder. Then she learned to stop loving him but deep, deep inside, she knew she still loved him.

Now in her dreams she saw that he loved her as much as she did. She was afraid at first to love someone else because if she did, her feelings for Sasuke will fade eventually but now she is ready to move on.

* * *

Sasuke saw them from afar and inside it hurt him like hell. He understood he was now gone, gone from this world and gone from her life but it still anger him because he was not able to tell her how much he loved her, because he lost the chance to love her and her to love him back. 

He flew out of the mansion and to Neji's garden. He seated under the cherry tree and looked to the sky still there was the same red moon who haunted him and will forever.

Sasuke stood up and suddenly a strong wind came, sending the Sakura petals to dance with it. Sasuke smiled a sad smile

'_Sakura'

* * *

_

A/N: Well ppl, we are done with another chapter sorry for the late update but I had some…uhm…issues to solve. But is finally done now wait for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Blah-story

'Blah'-thoughts

"Blah"-dialogue

'**_Blah'-_**Inner Sakura

_(Blah)_- flashback

* * *

Hinata stood still, watching the retreating figure of the one she loves. She was surprised on how much effect he had on her. Every time he was near, she could feel her heart beat faster, her blood rush to her cheeks and the words becoming difficult to say. 

She still longed for his love and attention even if she knew they belonged to Sakura. Hinata had to admit she was a bit jealous at her pink-haired friend, all those men chasing after her, but jealousy is never good and worst in a friendship like the one they shared. That's why she never let those feelings cloud her eyes. She was a good Hinata…

…Or is she not?

Hinata closed her eyes and closed the door, it was late at night and she was tired. After half of the day in the academy, being dragged on a ramen restaurant three times and discussing with an arrogant cousin and a friend who is stubborn to no end, is fair to say _'Hey I am tired'_…and that was exactly what she was doing.

Many times she had asked herself if it was worth it to wait so much time for him. To wait since forever just to have a piece of his attention…she will never know. The only thing clear to her mind was that she loved him.

'Naruto-kun…when will you see that I love you?'

Hinata walked in direction to her room quietly. She was about to get in until she noticed that the lights were on in Sakura's room. She fidgeted a bit, should she go to Sakura's? It's been a while since she last talked to her.

She was about to knock at her door when it suddenly opened revealing…

* * *

"Hinata!" 

"Sakura!"

Both friends stared at each other in surprise. Hinata was the one who broke the silence by her laughter. Sakura smiled and soon laughed too.

" God, you scared me Hinata…what are you doing here? I was about to go to your room" Sakura said smiling.

"Well, I was going to your room instead" Hinata laughed out.

Sakura grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her inside her room and closed her door.

They sat on the wooden floor and suddenly Sakura let a tear drop. Hinata was surprised at this but comforted her anyways. She hugged Sakura and made little circles around her back.

"What is wrong Sakura?"

Sakura sighed sadly and looked at her friend. Determination was seen in her eyes and she spoke firmly but softly.

" Can you keep a secret?"

Hinata widened her eyes and nodded slowly.

* * *

Neji was thinking about what happened inside the mansion. He never expected something like that, he always thought of him as a person who can mask himself quite well at least he had always done that since his father died. 

His days as Hyuuga Neji, the arrogant, stoic and emotionless man were counted. And all thanks to one person's fault. Sakura Haruno, the sweet, strong and joyful kunoichi.

Oh how he hated his Fate.

_Clang…clang…drop´_

Another unfortunate pebble was thrown to the pond. Neji was outside staring aimlessly to the horizon before him. The sky was loosing its blackness due to the sun starting to show up. It was too late or too early, which ever you want to choose. It was a time in the day where you would never know exactly if it was day or night. Neji loved this hour, where no one will come around and interrupt your train of thoughts.

Said person stood up from his sitting position and stretched, feeling every muscle relax and get rid of the numbness. He watched the sky he loved so much for a last time and walked away.

* * *

Sakura woke up suddenly panting heavily and sweating. She looked to her right and discovered that Hinata was still sleeping soundly; she tried to recover herself before putting her feet in the cold woodened floor. 

Sakura just had the everyday nightmare. One of which one could not be easily taken out, a nightmare that made her suffer and was deeply embedded on her heart.

_(Flashback)_

_Sakura was at the top of a tower dressed in an impossibly white kimono staring at the huge garden above her. The sky was midnight blue and the full moon shone directly on her._

_The air was scented in roses and white petals flew everywhere making a place full of beauty._

_Sakura closed her eyes and before her appeared the silhouette of a man dressed in a black yukata._

_It was Sasuke_

_He guided her to the roses garden and picked up one and gave it to her. The spines pierced her fingers and the blood covered the white roses one by one until everything that once was white turned to a deep red._

_Sakura watched in horror at Sasuke who stood stoic before her. She ran away leaving the bloodied rose abandoned on the ground._

_The full red moon was the only one to witness the scenes. It was covered in blood from the one who was as pure as light and became tainted by the one who was a demon._

_Angels and demons can't be together._

_And with that, Sakura fell into her knees watching her trembling and bloodied hands until she heard the voice she longed to hear…_

"_You had forgotten me, Sakura"_

_Sasuke was walking slowly towards her trembling figure. Sakura raised her head to look at him, she studied his features and noticed that his eyes held hurt in them, the once onyx orbs were now red. His face was angered but he spoke without emotion and his eyes were sad._

_A sole tear leaved her eye as she watched her first love speak to her again. _

"_I did not…"_

"_Don't lie to me, I've been watching your every move since I died and I am disappointed to see that you fell in love with other man"_

_Her eyes widened and this time she couldn't fight the tears behind her eyes. The tears of her soul poured as the long time gashes reopened at his cold words._

"_I thought you loved me"_

_He said with hurt on his face. This time he disappeared leaving her in the dark with no light to follow with no illusions, just empty._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sakura covered her face with her hands and breathed slowly.

Was it true, all that Sasuke said on her dream? Is she really in love with Neji? And the worst of all...Has she forgotten Sasuke?

She was so desperate to find the truth behind all this. She wanted to tell him that he was still on her heart and that she prayed for him every night.

Was that not enough?

* * *

Sasuke stared at her, saddened. He was feeling guilty for the nightmares he made her dream. He knew there were no words to describe his crime but he wanted her to know what he was thinking. 

What he feels in his heart.

He traveled with her all the time, he washed her tears at night, he kept her company when she was alone and still he made her suffer like when they were young. It was always his fault.

But a demon is a demon and no matter if he disguises himself, he will forever be dammed.

Angels and demons can't be together, wise words of the red moon. The one who kept them apart, the one who haunted his steps but the proof that he was still lingering in the village of Konoha… The red moon his sentence…

* * *

A/N: Oh my God another chapter. I know is short in comparison with the rest but I promise I will mend my errors in the next chapter. I am sorry if is seems a bit Ooc but I couldn't help it. LOL. 

I need feedback people so you know what to do. (If you don't just leave your review and go)

Sincerely

Mars7.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Blah-story

"Blah"- dialogue

_Blah_-flashback

'Blah'-thoughts

'_Blah'-_sounds

* * *

The day had officially started. The sun was up high and the village was starting to move, the merchants started to open their stands and the ninjas were already practicing their skills.

Neji of course was not an exception; he was seated throwing kunais and shurikens to hidden targets on the trees with his eyes closed.

'_Thud'_

The kunai he threw hit the desired point, just in the very middle. Neji opened his eyes and got up from his sitting position. Today was the day that Sakura was leaving this house…his house.

He didn't know it he felt sad or relieved but he liked non of his options. If he felt sad, that would mean that he will miss her and that she, somehow, was special to him.

'Special to me? C'mon, she is just Haruno…she has no talent…how can SHE be special?'

He knew this answer was lame but he wanted to believe it, it was his only choice. If he chose that when she was gone he will feel relieved? Well, that could happen but it was still not an option.

He was not afraid of her and he did not feel nervous by her side. He was Hyuuga Neji after all, the tall and proud Neji.

'You are just denying the obvious'

Neji knew he was correct but he refused to believe it. The truth is that every time she was around he could feel warm and due to that, his mask and his little act of being the stuck up ass, crumbled. Sadly.

Suddenly a chuunin appeared before his eyes.

"Hyuuga-sama, the hokage wishes to see you immediately and request you to bring Haruno-san with you"

"Alright"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave"

* * *

He walked through the long corridors until he arrived to her room door. He knocked once.

"Haruno, we've been requested by Hokage-sama into her office"

No answer.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Sakura"

He frowned and turned to leave but when he turned, he saw through the opened window the object of his searching in the same spot he was earlier. He grunted, and decided to walk again.

* * *

Sakura knew Neji was looking for her, she _accidentally_ herd what the chuunin told him a few minutes ago.

Why? You ask?

Well, let's just said that she was bored and she decided to walk around being the last day that she invaded the Hyuuga compound property of the most arrogant man alive.

She was minding her business when she spotted him in a clearing training. So she walked to him, but as she got closer she found that he was not alone and she overheard.

'Finally…a mission!'

Sakura missed all the excitement and action involved but she was still afraid. She made it to jounin when she was sixteen and she made it to ANBU just a year ago and now she is the strongest kunoichi of all. (In the exception of Tsunade of course)

When Sasuke leaved Konoha, she made a promise to herself, that she won't cry anymore and that she was going to become stronger no matter what… not for the sake of Sasuke anymore, just for her sake.

And I am proud to say that she did it…she passed all the exams successfully and completed her training with the strongest woman alive, Tsunade, and became a

medic-nin at her young age of eighteen.

The turns of life marveled her, she never knew all of this could ever happen but as always, she was proved wrong.

Sakura walked in Neji's direction as she saw him approaching her in slight speed.

"Sakura, I've been looking for you"

"I know"

"What!"

Neji looked at her accusingly and then glared in his distinctive way.

"Anyways…I was looking for you because a chuunin came this morning and told me that we have a…"

"Mission"

Neji raised an eyebrow and imagined that she overheard the conversation between the chuunin and he.

"Well…now that you know what the chuunin told me, we must take our leave don't you think?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. That would not matter anyways because Neji was already gone. She sighed and decided to follow him through the tree branches.

"That stuck up ass…"

* * *

Tsunade was seated in her desk doing her everyday routine…get drunk and sleep. Right now she was in the ¨Getting drunk¨ stage.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade turned her head in the direction of a very angry Shizune that had dropped all the paperwork on the floor.

"Yo! Wassup….Shizuneeee…" A very drunk Tsunade managed to say happily

The said woman just sighed and started to pick up the paperwork before it mixes up more than already is.

"Why…awre you soo grumpy today?" Tsunade asked

"You shouldn't have done this, and you know it. You are the hokage, what if the people get the wrong idea?"

"Thwe people of thiss village alwready know the wrong ideaa, no need to worry so

mucchh"

With that, her head fell on top of her desk and started snoring soundly. Shizune sighed again and put the paperwork on a small table.

_´Knock, knock_´

"Come in"

The door opened revealing a man with long dark brown hair and silver eyes and a woman with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Hello Shizune-san"

"Hn"

"Hi Sakura…Neji-san"

"What are you doing here?"

"They have a mission"

Shizune turned around at the sound of a new voice in the conversation and saw Tsunade seated perfectly and fresh as the day. Her mouth dropped slightly and gaped words with no sense.

"Wha-what! Tsu-nade I-you- told-few-minutes-you"

Tsunade looked at her and smirked

"Is something wrong Shizune?"

Shizune sighed and turned to leave as she realized that she was outraged and leaved the room grimly.

"Well, I called you here for a very special mission as you may know"

Neji and Sakura seated in front of her and listened carefully.

"But before I start explaining, we must wait for the last member to arrive"

"Last member?"

In that moment, the door opened softly and a few steps were heard. They turned and saw…

"Shikamaru"

"Yo…"

Sakura smiled at him and turned to Tsunade.

"Well, now that you are all in here, I'll start explaining. This is high ranked mission and is very dangerous. You have to go to Kirigakure no sato and find the exact location of the Akatsuki. That village had requested our help because Akatsuki started moving towards the village destroying it all. Why does it have to do with us? Is because Uchiha Itachi was seen in there"

Sakura stood still as if nothing had happened but inside her head, it was a mess.

'What! Itachi is alive!' She thought

She knew that the real purpose in the life of Sasuke was to kill his brother to avenge his clan but now that he is dead, she just couldn't put the pieces together.

"As you may know, Uchiha Sasuke' only purpose in life was to kill this man but sadly, he failed in his personal mission and his own life. When he came back to our village, I made an autopsy to gather as much information as I could and I found that he died from the extremely loss of blood coming from a very deep whole in his abdomen, probably of a chidori…"

The three jounin remained still even if their genius minds were analyzing carefully the situation and kind of made out what was coming next.

"…And the only people who can make that technique are Sasuke, Kakashi and…"

"Itachi…"

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and nodded.

"So before he died, he was fighting Itachi am I right"

"Yes, you are right Shikamaru"

"This is going to be troublesome"

* * *

Sakura sighed, she was packing her things in a small bag. She was currently at her empty house. Neji had helped her to pack her belongings and to transport them to her house; he just left a few minutes ago.

As the hokage said, they were having a very long mission and not to say dangerous. So they were meeting in an hour in the front gates to leave.

Sakura couldn't believe that Itachi was still alive, she always thought that Sasuke was going to get what he wanted and to succeed in his ambitions…but like always, she was proved wrong.

She sighed.

But then again, she was always proved wrong. Never in her life she was able to predict something right before it blew on her face.

For example:

She always thought that Ino and her were going to be friends for ever, that was the most logic thing but no…it had to appear Sasuke in the view to crumble away their friendship.

She thought Naruto was just a dumb ass with no talent. It was correct, the guy acted totally immature every day… but with no talent? That is another thing, his talent surpassed her and other people, and he has the Kyuubi after all.

She thought Sasuke didn't like her a bit and hated her but with these strange events, she found out that he loved her a lot. Maybe that was the most painful thing she guessed but now she must go over it.

She thought Neji was a total stuck up ass with no warmth beneath that rigid heart of his…well maybe he is a stuck up ass but a very cute stuck up ass…she had to admit the guy had a strong appeal. But talking about his warmness, he happened to like her and vise versa and he kissed so good… well that is not the matter, the fact is that he not completely cold so she was probed wrong.

And the list will continue on and on with no tomorrow. She liked to analyze things until she was completely sure they will actually happen but when she trusted in something so strongly she didn't even thought about it and that was when it blew on her face and she got mad.

It always happened to her by now, she shouldn't be surprised each time it happened but she never quite liked to give up.

Once she did and she suffered…

* * *

Sasuke couldn't understand it. He heard it loud and clear, his brother was still alive! Even after their battle.

"I can't believe the bastard is still alive! I am sure that I killed him"

He was sure, he leaved the scene after reassuring that Itachi was not breathing and he was quite dead, he even waited hidden in the shadows to see if he dared to return from the dark grasp of dead.

But seeing that it was futile, he leaved with the last of his efforts and his determined heart willing to return to his home.

'Home…'

Yes, even if he leaved for more than five years, he missed all of it. He tried to block all memories from Konoha, his friends, his sensei, his small apartment, his cat, Sakura…

But he just couldn't it was like if they were embedded on his soul.

"I can't let her go alone, it is too dangerous. What if she gets killed?"

He knew perfectly that she was not going alone. The Hyuuga and Nara were going too but still it made him doubt.

"I will go with her and make sure Itachi comes with me to the place known as hell."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed for the fifth time in a record of fifty seconds. He was gazing up to the sky with his mind wondering in his current mission. He knew that if Akatsuki was involved, that would mean danger and some troubles.

He sighed

Since his first mission as leader group, he trained, studied hard. He didn't want to fail like he did because he was afraid. He had to admit he was afraid as hell and didn't know what to do.

That mission carried many 'firsts' within, like his first time as captain of a squad, the first time he was too scared, the first time he leaved his friends behind, the first time he cried.

But not today, today he will prove to Tsunade that he can be an excellent ANBU captain with no fears and that he can manage the lives of his friends until the end.

'What an irony, I always wanted to be an average ninja, to marry an average girl and have two kids…but with this, I think it won't be possible'

He smiled a lazy smile and got up. As he turned to leave, he saw Sakura walking in the direction of the gates talking to herself.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and walked to her slowly trying to hear what she was saying. Not that he cared, is just that how often you see a pink haired girl talking out loud to herself and making gesticulations as walking.

Never.

That's why he walked to her as carefully as a cat and placed himself behind her so he could hear her inner conversation.

" What are we going to do now?"

"**We can't afford to look weak in front of our teammates we must do as better as we can"**

"I know but are we really capable of doing so? I mean, sure be improved our skills and all but still I have a feeling that something will turn out wrong"

"**You are just paranoid, this mission will be flawless don't worry or you will worry Neji and Shikamaru"**

"You are right, I am just paranoid"

"**See, it wasn't so bad is it? Now think what will the Hyuuga will think about us? We must peel off that smirk of his face!"**

"Ha-ha, You are right, I am dying to see his surprised face"

"**That would be so fun. And we must help Shika-kun too"**

"Yeah, Shika-kun too"

Shikamaru had his eyes as big as plates and stopped abruptly at hearing his name being called. But what surprised him was not the fact that he thought he was caught; it was the fact that she called him ¨Shika-kun¨

'Shika-kun? She had never called me that way, as far as I know, she only called the Uchiha like that.'

'Man, this girl is mental'

Sakura noticed Shikamaru as she had already turned the corner. She stopped abruptly and walked back only to see a very stunned Shikamaru looking her way.

"I think he heard us"

Sakura walked to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Shika-kun…are you alright?"

Shikamaru gaped his mouth trying to articulate some words but only some air came out of his mouth so he opted to nod instead.

"Ok, then. What are you doing here?"

"Did you just call me S-Shika-kun?"

"What?"

"I said, did you just call me Shika-kun?"

"Uhm, yeah…is that ok with you?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow at first. But then realization hit her.

"I mean, is correct that I only called Sasuke like that but I wanted to call you like that because you are a very good friend of mine"

"Ok"

"Is it ok if I call you like that?"

"I think so"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and hugged him but it seemed that he had something else in his mind because he didn't hug back. Sakura looked in his concerned eyes and knew what was all about.

"Everything will be alright"

"I hope so Sakura…I really hope so"

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter up! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review is really important or other wise I won't update. Oh and sorry for the late update, I had homework.

Sincerely,

Mars7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Blah"-dialogue

'Blah'-thoughts

_Blah-_Flashbacks

"**Blah"**-inner Sakura

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura walked together to the gates. The silence within them remained until they arrived to their destination but they didn't care or didn't seem to notice because each of them was immersed into their own thoughts.

Neji was already there waiting for them leaning on a nearby tree with his eyes closed. He pretended not to notice the fact that Sakura was walking side by side with Nara but the truth is that he was fuming inside.

It was the strange feeling again. It burned inside him and demanded him to commit homicide against whoever that was near Sakura. It happened once when Naruto hugged her and now is happening again just by the mere fact that Shikamaru was walking by her side.

He knew perfectly well what that feeling was, he was not stupid, it was Jealousy with a capital ¨J¨ and he didn't like it.

"Hello Neji ready to go?"

"Hn"

"Ok, listen to me, we are going to travel all the way north to avoid some renegades that will interfere with our purposes and to have a shorter distance to Mist. We will travel fast during day and taking it slowly with some rest during the night. Understood?"

"Yeah"

"Hn"

"Very well"

With that said, they put on their Anbu masks and took off in direction of the forest.

* * *

The night was about to arrive as the sky displayed orange, red and yellow colors in sign that the sun was hiding. And our three Anbus were trying to reach for the Fire country borders to set a camp and take some rest.

"Ok, we will rest in here and tomorrow we can continue…There is no need to take guard tonight…we are on friendly territory after all"

Neji and Sakura nodded in agreement.

While Shikamaru and Neji were setting up the tents and traps around them; Sakura was recollecting wood to create a fire and cook some dinner. Since she left the village with nothing on her stomach but a piece of toast and a bottle of water, she was carving for food by now.

_Rumble…rumble´_

Sakura grabbed her growling stomach as if trying to suffocate the hunger noises but with no avail. So she let everyone know she was starving and resumed to put all the logs together in a pile.

Neji and Shikamaru raised their heads to look at Sakura who acted as if nothing was happening and sighed…well…only Shikamaru did, Neji just rolled his eyes and continued with his traps.

Sakura pretended not to notice that they were staring and made some hand seals to expel fire through her mouth. With that done she looked at them through the corner of her eye and stared.

The boys did exactly what she did…ignore her completely. Neji finished the traps and walked to the center of the camp without a glance at Sakura and started to meditate. Shikamaru was securing the last tent and, as Neji, he ignored the staring girl at the process.

Sakura shrugged and started to cook some fish Neji had brought her earlier that day while thinking in how strange this situation was.

Shikamaru finished what he was doing and also walked to the center and lied down on the ground. He looked at Sakura who was staring hungrily at the roasting fish.

The situation was turning from strange to difficult to bear while pretending not to notice that your companions were burning wholes on your face due to their staring.

First, Shikamaru stared at Sakura who ignored him until he closed his eyes or look to another thing.

Then, Sakura glared at Neji for not being aware of this event and actually for being an ass and for being his turn to feel awkward.

Third, Neji tried to concentrate, he really tried but her glare was digging a whole on his face so he had no option but to open his eyes and glare at Shikamaru because he was looking at Sakura earlier.

Finally Shikamaru turned his head to look at Neji who was glaring at him for no apparent reason and felt obliged to glare at him back. Then Neji would close his eyes again and Shikamaru turned to look at Sakura.

This continued on and on until Sakura finally broke the stares by a cheerful announcement

"Dinner is ready guys!"

"Great"

"Hn"

Sakura handed them their plates and started eating without any kind of conversation. This situation was so boring that is could put to sleep someone high on coffee so Sakura decided to break the ice even though they were kind of 'friends'.

" So, Shika-kun… are you still playing shogi?"

"Yes I am"

"Oh how great, because I would like to learn how to play"

"I could teach you after dinner if you want"

"Ok! We will let Neji wash the dishes then"

Neji glared at her.

"Relax, Neji, I was only joking"

"You could play if you want"

"Hn"

Sakura smiled at him and turned to her half devoured fish with hunger on her eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Shikamaru had explained to her the basic to know about shogi and waited for her to absorb this new information and start playing.

Then, something strange happened. Shikamaru, the self proclaimed master of masters in the strategy game known as Shogi, was defeated by the rookie known as Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru didn't know what hit him in first place. He decided that he would play easy on her because she was just starting but then she won their first match. Then, he thought that the reason of her win was because he was easy on her but at the games were developing, he found out that she was actually good at it.

"I won again, Shika-sensei"

"It looks like it" Shikamaru answered resigned to loose his title

Neji on the other side, was surprised to see Sakura play perfectly even though she was just starting to learn. So he decided to get involved and try his skills with her.

"Shikamaru, if you don't mind I would like to play with her"

"No problem, this was starting to get a bit too troublesome anyways"

"Thanks"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Neji who appeared before her with a sinister smirk on his face. By now, she understood that he was being confident in winning and she was determined to peel that smirk off his face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have in here…hope you don't mind if I win"

"Just sit and see, Haruno, who will be the victor at the end"

"We will see that"

The game started with Neji taking advantage then Sakura took control of the game in a matter of seconds. Shikamaru was impressed by the hidden talent of the girl and decided that if Sakura wins this match, then he will have to be her student.

He secretly hoped not. He had some pride also, how would you feel if someone took your place in being the best at something?

At the end, it turned to be a tie. Shikamaru thanked everything for being so kind to him and return to him the hope to still beat Sakura.

"It seems that is a tie Neji"

"I have noticed that pinky"

"Why, you little…!"

Neji smirked at her while she was trying to murder him. Trying because Shikamaru held her in place before she launched herself at Neji.

* * *

The night advanced slowly as our three ninjas were still playing shogi. Shikamaru had won over Sakura at the end and returned to his place as the best master of all masters in Shogi.

At first Sakura was winning but then Shikamaru remembered that this game was because he wanted his title back so he came back at her as strong as ever and won the match and the next five matches with Neji and Sakura.

"You are a strong opponent, Shikamaru"

"Thanks, Neji, I could say the same thing about you"

"God! I am so tired, I think I will go to sleep, night guys"

Sakura saluted them and went to her tent. She changed into her nightclothes and dug herself on her silky sleeping bag.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru were still up doing nothing but meditate or look at the sky. The silence was getting dense but no one made an effort to speak.

Shikamaru glanced at Neji only to see him in the same spot he last saw him with his eyes closed and resumed to watch the stars.

The sky was pitch black with a gigantic white moon shining ever so brightly. The stars adorning the moon so gracefully it looked impossible to be real. That was what Shikamaru liked about the sky; its beauty was never predictable. He also liked the clouds and the shapes they formed.

But tonight, he seemed hypnotized by the moon; he couldn't take his eyes off her. A cloud covered his view of the moon passing slowly in front of her. Shikamaru knit his eyebrows together in confusion. He didn't know why, exactly but he felt like something was going to happen.

The cloud dissipated revealing a red moon instead of the white circle he had seen earlier. Shikamaru looked at the moon strangely as all of his intelligence drained away leaving him in utter shock.

"Uhm…Neji, can the moon change it's color in ten seconds?"

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru who was looking at the sky.

"What the hell Shikamaru…"

"No really, the moon was white ten seconds ago"

"Shikamaru…are you on drugs?"

Shikamaru turned to glare at him.

"How troublesome…look at the moon if you don't believe me"

Neji raised his head and looked at the moon that was indeed red.

"How would you know if it was not red before?"

"Because I was looking at it earlier"

Neji looked at him and raised his eyebrow not believing him but something inside him wanted to believe.

"I think we must go to sleep"

Shikamaru sighed and with a last glance at the red moon he closed his tent and went to sleep.

'How troublesome'

* * *

The forest was quiet, not even the wind disturbed the calmness, not even a single leaf dared to touch the ground. Then a cool breeze danced with the water of the river making a small whirlpool at one of its edges.

The wind started to blow harder and so did the whirlpool. As the wind returned to be just a gentle breeze, and the whirlpool dissipated, a man appeared out of nowhere.

He raised his body slowly and looked up the sky with Sharingan eyes.

"It seems that I am free again"

His monotonous voice echoed in the forest as he started to walk towards the camp. Oh yes, he was no other than Uhciha Sasuke.

Every night when the moon tainted herself with the color of blood, Sasuke was freed into the world of the living. He was sentenced to…well…live´ like that until certain things happen.

That's how he paid for all those persons he killed, for all the suffering he caused, for all the tears shed for him, for all his sins.

Sasuke arrived at the camp and entered Sakura's tent. He looked at her sleeping form and his red eyes softened. He no longer held his Sharingan and let his eyes swim back to their original form.

Black eyes…the color of his soul.

He stared at her for some minutes now. His mind was remembering the night he left the village. How Sakura tried to stop him with desperate threats he still heard.

_(Flashback)_

"_No, Sasuke-kun…If you go I'll scream!"…_

…"_Wait, I love you!"…_

_(End of Flashback)_

Sasuke smiled a bit at this memories with sadness knowing that he will never be there again for her.

"I love you so much…Sakura, I never knew I held this affections for you until you screamed you loved me and I experienced life without you. Day after day I was thinking about you…surviving for the sake of seeing you again"

"I guess I run out of time…"

Sasuke smiled bitterly at his own attempt of sour humor.

Sakura turned in her sleep and mumbled something that made Sasuke's lifeless eyes show a glint and made his mouth form a sincere smile.

"Sasuke-kun…I will never forget you"

* * *

Sakura woke up suddenly from her sleep. She yawned and turned to look around her and noticed that she was still on her tent and was still dark outside.

She woke up in the first place because she heard a voice talking to her. At first she didn't recognize it but as he continued to speak again, she was sure of the owner of the voice.

She was asleep so her brain was numb that's why she didn't woke up but managed to mumble her thoughts out for him to hear. Then realization hit her so she shot up but found no Sasuke on her tent.

'Did I just imagined things?'

'**No you didn't…I am sure as Hell exists that Sasuke-kun was here or at least we heard his voice'**

'Yeah…maybe he paid a visit to us!'

'**Maybe that was it…I am so happy he did'**

'If that was the case, then I let him know that we didn't forget him'

'**Hell yeah! I still remember the dream where he told you that he feels forgotten'**

'Yeah me too, but I feel like he is not happy or feels any peace'

'**His voice sounded rather sad now that you mention it'**

Sakura smiled sadly in remembrance of her lost friend. She wanted to help him now that she knew he was sad but couldn't find the way. Where he was now, she couldn't go so she didn't know what to do.

Sakura leaved her tent in time for the sun to replace the moon. She stretched and decided to wake up the boys by the smell of cooking food.

* * *

Neji was sleeping peacefully when a rather nice smell filled his nose. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up while smirking. He grabbed a bouquet with water that was on the corner and washed his face.

Then he leaved the tent.

"Good morning Neji!"

"Good morning Haruno"

Sakura resumed to her task at hand and scrambled the eggs while checking on a pot next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast"

Sakura said while smiling.

"You seem more cheerful than usual Haruno…What had gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just woke up like this"

"Aa"

Neji sat on a log next to her and watched her cook. He hated to sit and do nothing while others were making something for him. He had a heart after all.

"May I help you?"

"Of Course, why don't you check on the rice it is boiling in that pot over there"

"Ok"

Sakura had three small fires going and cooking her meals. She attended the one in the middle because it was cooking the eggs and that needed a pan so obviously it can't hang on branch as her pots did.

Neji watched the rice and noticed it was ready to prepare so he took it out of the fire and started to put on some ingredients.

In a matter of minutes, Shikamaru was up and seeing his two friends making breakfast he decided to help too. His task was to make tea.

"Wow Neji, I never knew you knew how to cook"

"Hn"

"You could be a perfect housewife"

Neji twitched in annoyance and responded anyway

"Well, thank you Shikamaru, you could be a great housewife too, you are a master in the art of serving tea"

The two glared at each other and Sakura was in the middle looking from one to another.

"Calm down ladies, you two are good housewives already"

"How troublesome, the great husband appeared"

"Well, the husband thinks that eating each other so early in the morning is not healthy to his housewives not to mention that is annoying"

The three now glared to each other and after some minutes, they resumed to eat their breakfast.

As soon as they finished, they lifted the camp and the traps to continue with their mission. When they started to set off, the differences within them disappeared and took things seriously if they wanted to make this mission a successful one.

* * *

By the end of the day, they were already on the forest of Mist. That particular day the mist was really dense and if they didn't carried Neji along with them, they wouldn't probably see at all.

" Neji, in which direction is the village?"

"It's a few miles away, if we travel during night we might be able to rest in an inn"

"Ok"

The team did as Neji told them and arrived to the village in three hours. They looked around town and discovered that it was not as they imagined it to be.

The village was covered in snow; which ever you looked it was covered with a dim blue light making it look even colder that it was already. The houses were old and some appeared destroyed. No people were on the streets and no light was seen on the broken windows.

Only the light from the sky covered the destroyed village.

Sakura stared in awe at the poor village. She walked forward and looked down to her feet discovering stains of dried blood on the floor tainting the whiteness.

"What happened in here?"

"Probably Akatsuki did it"

"We must look for survivors and ask them"

"Hai"

* * *

Sakura walked through the lonely streets gawking at every thing that could muster movements and human shadows. Sincerely, she doubted that the village had any survivors and if so, why didn't they run away?

If Akatsuki did it, then why stay in a dangerous place like this? No ninja could stop it from destroying it all.

She sighed and entered an ally and leaned on a wall. Suddenly the sound of running steps made her open her eyes and turn to look.

A boy of around ten years passed as fast as he could in front of the ally she was in. Sakura raised and eyebrow and then ran out to find the boy.

"Hey! Wait, why are you running?"

The boy looked at her over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he yelled

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt me!"

"But I am not going to hurt you!"

The boy looked terrified. He ran as fast as he could away from her and turned to his left but he slipped and fell down with a grunt. He tried to stand up but he winced and fell again. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Sakura approach him.

"Please don't kill me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your friends destroyed this village and killed everyone! I still remember the dark cloaks!"

Sakura now knew who had destroyed this village and killed its people.

"I am not one of them, I came here to help you"

She took off her cat mask and smiled at the boy.

"See?"

The boy seemed hesitant for a moment but smiled a small smile after some time.

"I am Sakura, What is your name?"

"I am Kai"

"Ok Kai let me see your ankle I am sure it hurts"

Kai raised his leg and let her do her business. He stared in shock as he saw a green light emitting from her palm and started to feel the pain giving away.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Sakura smiled at him for a second time and put on her mask again.

"Oh! How touching"

Sakura turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She positioned herself in front of Kai and adopted a fighting stance.

"I didn't know a brat was still alive! I just came here to go to Akatsuki and look what I find…Anbus!"

The man was extremely tall and had a bluish skin; he dressed the Akatsuki cloak and had a gigantic sword over his shoulder.

"I think Samehada will have fun tonight"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Seventh chapter up finally! Don't forget to leave your review.

Sincerely

Mars7


	8. Chapter 8

Red Moon

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"I think Samehada will have fun tonight"

A cold laugh could be heard emitting from the blue lips of the tall man with strange shark traits. It was Kisame from Akatsuki.

Sakura widened her eyes but kept her fighting stance with determination. If she was to fight this man, she needed to be calmed and prepare for the unexpected. She knew he was much stronger than she was even with her new techniques she doubted to be able to claim the victory as her own.

Even so, Sakura would not afford to loose this match for she just found a way to defeat the Akatsuki.

"Look what the snow brought! ...Shark-man Kisame"

Kisame smirked at her comment.

"Watch your words Anbu…you could be severely hurt if you don't…even dead"

With that, Kisame widened his smirk revealing two lines of sharp teeth. He advanced towards Sakura with firm steps. He didn't even position himself in a fighting stance for he was so sure of winning. He knew he could win over an Anbu he had done it many times before so why not this one?

With that, he charged in full speed towards her with his Samehada ready to attack. Sakura saw this and dodged just in time before the sword could even touch her cloak, taking advantage of the situation, Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and punched into Kisame's stomach.

Kisame widened his eyes as an unbearable pain extended through his body. This was no regular punch. Then he felt something move inside him as the agonizing pain increased.

Sakura smirked at his widened eyes. She had used one of her reserved punches into him. In fact, there was so much more hidden in her hands that not even the Sharingan could see. Sakura tried this punch in Kakashi before and he told her he only saw a punch was coming but he didn't see the **other** part of it.

"What is this punch…shinobi"

Sakura smirked once again and was deciding whether to tell him or not.

"I will tell you… I inserted in your body a senbon needle. When I punched you, I let go one of my needles into you and with my chakra I put it into your nervous system and keened all your nerves, the pain you feel is an example. In easier ways, it acts as a pain intensifier and I control the pain you feel"

Kisame looked at her stunned. He couldn't believe it. This Anbu must be a medic-nin for sure if he does know how to increase the pain and even insert a needle into your body in mare seconds.

"Don't underestimate me"

Sakura didn't know what hit her. In a blink of eye, Kisame had appeared in front of her and in less than a second, he swung his sword over her body leaving her with a great part of her cloak and skin gone.

Sakura widened her eyes as she fell to her side from the impact. She could feel her chakra leaving her and her blood oozing out of her left arm and shoulder. She let a weak yelp out and an agonizing scream struggling to come out on her throat but she kept it in.

The feeling of her scream intensified, and in short, she couldn't bare the agonizing pain on her arm and she didn't have enough chakra to reconstruct her skin. She was about to give up.

'This is it, I guess I am still a weakling after all of these years'

Sakura's eyelids fell a bit and her eyes darkened as she fell to the snow-covered floor. She was starting to loose hope now. She couldn't understand that after all of these years of hard training almost killing sessions with Tsunade hadn't showed in this battle. And with just one hit she was off.

A tear lingered in her eye threatening to fall off. Sakura started to remember all of her sad times as she let the darkness consume her. Her senses were now dull and her vision blurred. Then something happened…

"_Sakura…get up and be strong…you've grown into a beautiful flower the best of all…its time to show them who are you…my Sakura…be strong for I will not be able to protect you this time…"_

Sakura widened her eyes as she heard that voice. She knew it belonged to someone very special in her heart and a new hope raised her hopes and determination to continue with this battle.

Kisame had this sick smirk in his face as he approached the girl in the ground.

"Not so tough are we now?"

A cold laugh echoed in her head as she turned to see Kai terrified looking at her with tears in his mahogany eyes. She turned again and this time to face Kisame and glared at him.

She stood up slowly and sent chakra into her needle and saw how Kisame contracted his face in pain. He clenched his thorax and bent down trying to ease the pain in vain.

Sakura growled softly and ran to Kisame with her fist ready to attack. She punched the ground with her inhuman strength similar to Tsunade and parted the ground in two letting the Akatsuki fall down to the crack above his feet.

Kisame felt his pain doubled and the ground crack above him. He tried to move but the pain on his body was too much so he fell into the darkness. He was desperate now, who knows where this whole is leading or if it has an end so with his last efforts, he stretched out one arm and could grab one of the ends.

Sakura watched in horror as her most powerful technique didn't work on the shark-man. She was scared now.

* * *

Neji walked around the western part of the village with a frown on his face and hands on his cloak-covered pockets. He knew his mission was to look for survivors but right now he was trying to block all thoughts of a certain pink haired girl and her closeness with a certain Nara.

Oh how he hated when she talked to him so normally, he hated when she called him 'Shika-kun', he hated when he walked by her side, and he hated when Nara stared at her for more than five minutes. Yes, he had counted them and he didn't like it one bit.

His only hope was the memory of those kisses they gave each other when she was at his house.

"Maybe I'll invite her sometime over my place"

Neji was determined to win Sakura's heart again. He sighed mentally and activated his Byakuugan one more time.

Then he saw a very familiar chakra emptying from one certain kunoichi's body.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Shikamaru was seated under a tree nearly dozing off. He hadn't found anything nor anyone since they separated and sincerely, he suspected that if someone was to be found it would be probably be found by the Byakuugan or Sakura's mother instincts so he had nothing to do with that.

He looked up to look at sky when he felt a tug at his cloak. He looked down and raised his brow as he stared at gigantic sapphire eyes looking up at him

"Hey there"

* * *

Sakura stopped Kisame's attack by crossing her arms in front of her resulting in an almost completely loss of her skin and more blood. Her eyes watered as the sword pierced her skin and take away her chakra.

Her eyelids were fighting to keep themselves open but it seemed like an invisible force were making them heavier.

Kisame laughed mercilessly. He continued to push the sword further into her arms trying to break them.

"Now, lets see who is the one behind the mask"

Sakura widened her eyes and shook visibly. Who knows what he would do if he saw her maybe squishing her and wiping the floor with her or…

His hand grabbed her mask and with a swift movement it was off, his smirk faded and was replaced by a scowl. Talking about the macho fish-man.

"A kunoichi?"

Sakura glare at him with darker green eyes and with lost strength she pushed him away and punched his stomach with her last chakra. Her knees weakened and she fell to the snow.

Kisame grabbed his stomach and was ready to go and kill her.

"Now I am going to kill you…you slut!"

Kisame advanced towards her fallen body and her eyes barely open and smirked a sadistic smirk as he raised Samehada to strike her when a new voice joined the conversation.

"The only thing that is going to die is you"

Kisame turned and his face met with a very painful fist on his face that sent him flying across the small street landing a few feet away from Kai who was hidden behind old boxes.

Neji ran to the fallen girl and shook her a bit then scoop her in him arms.

"Sakura"

Dull eyes turned to stare at him with a tear sliding from her left eye quickly coming cold from the snow now falling on her face. She was bleeding badly from her arms and stomach. Her eyelids fell and her lips trembled trying to speak.

"N-Neji…I…I'm…I'm…sorry"

Sakura's weak voice reached Neji's ears making his heart sink to his toes. He hated to see her so fallen, to see her in that state he knew she hated to much, that bought back memories of her past she wanted to erase.

"Don't apologize…you did it the best you could"

Neji's hands trembled as he touched her bloodied face and slid his arm behind her probably bruised back.

"Don't close your eyes Sakura, you are going to be fine"

"Neji…I…herd…him"

"Sakura don't talk"

Neji studied her nearly white face and her dull eyes. He traveled his hand from her face to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding but wouldn't stop.

"Just wait, Sakura, I'll take you away to a better place"

"K-Kai…"

"What?"

Neji noticed now the boy behind the boxes looking at him terrified. He took off his mask and looked at him with his white eyes.

"Come here boy"

* * *

"Hi! Are you a ninja?"

"Yes"

"Oh! And you have shurikens?"

"Yes"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"So little girls can ask about the mask"

"Can I see your face?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Just because"

"Do you travel?"

"Yes"

"Are you from other village?"

"Yes"

"Which village?"

"None of your business"

"What is a business?"

Shikamaru sighed. He looked down to see the little thing pestering him. He really didn't think that actually, the one he was supposed to find had found him. How ironic.

"Do you have a candy?"

"No"

"Do you like my teddy bear?"

"For the last time! I have no time to answer your stupid questions!"

The girl with sapphire eyes looked at him with thick droplets coming out of her big eyes. Her lip trembled and her small arms hugged tighter the broken teddy bear covered in dust.

Shikamaru sighed and let himself drop down so he could be eyelevel with the girl.

"Listen, I didn't mean it ok…stop crying"

The girl sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Ok"

"What's your name kiddo?"

"Nami"

"Great…"

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru!"

Neji yelled as he carried Sakura in his arms with Kai behind him looking up at him in awe and fright. Neji's eyes were surrounded in veins indicating that he was using his Byakuugan.

He saw him standing next to a small figure at the entrance of the village and sped up totally forgetting the poor boy far behind him.

"Hey wait!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he heard Neji shouting his name. Then he saw him in the distance and noticed Sakura sprawled in his arms severely hurt.

Neji arrived to his side and laid Sakura on the ground before he started to speak.

"She is fine, just unconscious"

"She found Kisame and fought him"

"That's bad…but that means that Akatsuki is actually involved"

"Yeah, Kisame is unconscious too so we need to leave and tell The Hokage about this"

"Let's drag the survivors along with us"

In that moment Neji noticed the little girl hiding behind Shikamaru looking at him with a big but shy smile on her face. Then turned around to see Kai trying to catch his breath due to his running and nodded.

"Yeah I think so"

* * *

A/N: Hey there, I know is a short chapter but it was my birthday and I broke my right hand so I can't write that well with left one so if you find any spelling mistakes you know why… and also I will be late updating because of the same reason.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing this. I love you all.

Sincerely,

Mars7


	9. Chapter 9

Red Moon

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Night fell upon the Mist Village or at least what was left of it and our Anbu squad was settling the camp to rest.

Sakura had been unconscious since they departed from the destroyed center of said village and to tell the truth, Neji and Shikamaru were starting to feel worried about the fact that she was still sleeping. Maybe she was just too exhausted, they thought.

But maybe, she was in pain. Bad thing is that non of them knew a thing about healing only the elemental for surviving like bandaging or putting a band-aid…which was probably not going to help that much since her wounds were far to serious to just put on a colorful band-aid and say 'There you go kiddo…go on and keep playing!' In fact, we are talking about nearly no skin on her arm and god knows what else that is keeping her from opening those pretty green eyes of hers.

Neji was covering her trembling body with his cloak since hers was now mere pieces of black fabric kept together by the grace of god and the fact that it was snowing didn't help that much.

White orbs watched every move she made hoping that somehow she could wake up. Neji lifted her wounded arm ever so carefully so he could change her bloodied bandages into new fresh ones that they found on her backpack. Maybe he didn't know that much about medicine but his common sense told him that if her arm didn't heal fast, it was going to catch a nasty infection.

* * *

Shikamaru was seated on a rock at the other side of the camp reading some books he found on her bag, hoping top find a jutsu that could help them heal her. Till this moment…he found nothing.

'No…no…no…no! What is this? A recipe book?'

Shikamaru was about to switch the book when he found something that could be useful. It read:

_Regenerating Potion_

_WARNING!_

_To create this potion you must have perfect chakra control for you must screw thing up at the moment of mixing the ingredients._

Shikamaru lifted a brow at the strange explanation but as he took a closer look, it did look like Tsunade's handwriting.

_First of all, in a cup of green tea pour our special herb medicine and let it boil. When it starts boiling remove it from the fire and start putting the ingredients listed at the end of the page._

_You must do it fast or it won't work. Now that you have everything in there, apply Rasengan no Jutsu and mix it perfectly until you see it change in color and texture._

_You must NOT drink it; you have to apply it to the wounded area. Then you know what to do._

_Ingredients:_

_Snow mushroom (4)_

_Slug mucus (1/2 cup)_

_Midnight flowers (2)_

_Lavender (1 cup)_

Shikamaru sighed. This was complicated, maybe too much for his liking and the worst of all, he did not know what Tsunade meant by 'You know what to do' and where to find those ingredients.

But there was something that amused him. The fact that for this potion one needed to do the Rasengan and had to summon a slug. He knew Sakura could summon slugs but he never imagined that she could make Naruto's secret weapon.

Maybe there was something more in this girl that the naked eye could see even if it was the naked eye of a genius and a Byakuugan user.

Neji unwrapped her arm and noticed that the wound was closing slowly and it was smaller than what he saw at first. Was he hallucinating?

His brows furrowed in confusion and without thinking it, the Byakuugan appeared in his eyes. He saw how fast the tissue regenerated itself with small wires of chakra helping the cells divide.

It was indeed Sakura's chakra. Now he understood everything, she was in some kind of trance so she could concentrate more in healing herself. He read about that in an old book of the Hyuuga library. By what he read, she would wake up in 24 hours.

" Eh Neji! I think I found something for Sakura"

Neji turned his head towards Shikamaru as an elegant eyebrow lifted. He rose from his position and walked swiftly to the other side of the camp.

"I found a regenerating potion in one of Sakura's books" Shikamaru said extending his arm so Neji could take the piece of paper and read it properly.

"I think this won't be necessary"

"And why is that?"

"Because Sakura is already healing herself"

"What?"

"Yeah, she is in some kind of trance capable of healing wounds in 24 hours"

"And you kept this information from me because?"

"I just found out"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He sighed and muttered his so famous quote.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said while thinking 'All that research for nothing…I burned my eyes trying to read in this damn dim light for nothing! God…'

"At least she is healing herself" Shikamaru managed to say

"Yeah"

Suddenly a loud grumble filled their ears. Both looked at each other and furrowed their brows in confusion. In other words, they meant 'I didn't do it'

Another grumble this time louder appeared and now both heads turned in the direction of a small girl holding her stomach with her hand and a boy looking at the girl. They totally forgot of their little companions and obviously they were hungry. God knows when was the last time they had eaten.

They were to worried with their female teammate to even notice the two survivors of Mist village.

Nami (the little girl…in case you don't remember) looked at the two ninjas looking at her and a faint blush appeared on her baby cheeks.

"Sorry…?" she mumbled

Shikamaru sighed once again. He noticed he had been doing that a lot and scolded himself for that even if he knew that he was going to continue sighing for the rest of his existence. It was another way of saying Troublesome.

After a few minutes, they were eating in awkward silence. Each minute passed as hours, the stares were unbearable and the deafening silence stood untouched. No one dared to speak a word or break the stares.

Nami watched Shikamaru with curiosity and then looked at Neji. A glint showed in her eyes as she left her finished meal on the ground and walked slowly towards the Hyuuga almost afraid.

Shikamaru and Kai (Boy) followed her with their eyes as Neji pretended not to notice.

Nami arrived to her destiny and extended her arm letting her hand touch the long strands of hair falling gracefully to the prodigy's back. She let her hand slip and immediately clasped her hands together and smiled widely.

"Your hair is so pretty!" She said and then giggled

Then hell broke loose.

* * *

Kai let his fork fall and widened his eyes in shock. Shikamaru was other thing he was smirking and was resting the urge of laughing.

Neji stopped moving. Shadows covered his face concealing it from the sight of the three people before him. No one could see his eyebrow twitching not the scowl forming in his mouth but they could see his hand folding the fork in his hand as if it was made of paper.

His mind echoed the words said to him over and over again. And in an almost painful way he turned his head to look at the girl smiling at him. At first he thought of yell at her or kaiten her till death but as he saw her big innocent eyes he came up with an ultimate plan…

"Thanks"

Ok maybe this wasn't so brilliant but what do you expect…to actually murder her? Not that he didn't want to do it, but it was his duty to take her to Konoha…alive. In other words, he couldn't kaiten her till death.

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore and let his laughter came out. This was far too awkward. Neji saying thanks is like Naruto being serious or him dancing in the open in front of everyone.

Nami seemed satisfied with his answer and returned to her place smiling widely as Neji glared at Shikamaru his ever so famous death glare. Shikamaru remained unaffected and continued with his job of making fun of the Hyuuga.

He stood up ever so slowly and walked towards Shikamaru who was now smiling like crazy. The shadow of Neji covered the figure of the strategist as he loosed his bright smile and replaced it for a frown.

"Nara, I would like to battle with you"

"As you wish Hyuuga"

"Hn"

Both jounnins glared into each other's eyes and walked together into the darkness of the forest. Leaving behind a very confused Kai, a smiling Nami and a recovering Sakura. Later they will understand that was a mortal mistake.

They were so engrossed in their future spar that they didn't notice a pair of red Sharingan eyes observing them from the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Ok ppl…I know is short and also know that it passed a long time since I last updated and for that I am really sorry. I promise I will make my best for the next chapters.

Also I wanted to ask you if you prefer for me to write longer chapters and update not so soon or shorter and soon. Please let me know is important.

Well, with that said I must say goodbye

Mars7.


	10. Chapter 10

RED MOON

* * *

X

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling. The echoes hitting the walls in the compass of the soft tune playing somewhere in the building. No sound was heard but the melody of a violin playing a sad song. Sound traveled fast to the ears of certain sleeping girl, that's when jaded eyes snapped open.

Sakura sat and looked around to find she was in some kind of library that strangely had a futon in which she was seated currently. She stood up and tried to remember how she got in here but all she could remember was the face of Neji hovering over her.

'So Neji brought me here?' Sakura thought stretching while standing up. Not quite believing her hypothesis but having one was better than having non.

Green eyes scanned the room to find she was alone. A slender hand combed pink locks behind her ear and suddenly the soft music that awakened her started once again. This time, the melody was faster with a feeling of suspense, suddenly the music exploded and the notes flew with such speed and accuracy that it made her heart give a volt of something that she couldn't quite describe

"I-Its beautiful"

Her curiosity was unbaring and without notice, her legs started to move out of her room into the dark hallway.

Her eyes squinted as she was trying to see further than her nose but with no avail so she listened carefully to the song and followed her ears which was difficult thanks to the echoes.

Sakura turned right then left followed straight and then left again until she was in front of a big woodened door. The music stopped and for a second her heart jumped out of fear but then the music played again this time sweet and slow.

Inner Sakura smiled and gave her courage to open the door, which she hesitated at first, but then her hand pushed harder and pink locks popped into the room.

"I-Itachi" She managed to choke out.

Red Sharingan eyes turned to look at her as the music completely stopped.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru stood in a clearing facing each other with fierce eyes. Each of them knew this battle was pointless somewhere hidden in their minds told them it was true but their ego didn't let them go anywhere without killing each other first.

"So pretty-boy are you going to start or are you going to muse over your hair a little longer?" Shikamaru taunted.

"Say what you want now Nara because where you are going you wont be able to talk that much"

Shikamaru smirked as he took out a kunai and positioned himself in a battle stance. To tell the truth, he never attacked first or was the one to throw weapons without it being a purpose for it. In fact he always avoided fights so he was surprised with himself to actually participate so openly in this one.

'This is going to be troublesome'

Neji also positioned himself and activated his Byakuugan. He was going to juunken him to death. It was true he took care of his hair a little more than a normal man would but who can blame him for trying to look decent?

'You will regret the day you made fun of my hair Nara'

Shikamaru watched the Hyuuga intently, analyzing his every detail. His mind was thinking of a thousand and one strategies to defeat the Hyuuga.

'Ok…we have here the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan with vision of 355 degrees of vision and uses Juunken and Kaiten one for attack and the other one for the "absolute" defence. He can close my chakra points so is better to stay away from close hand to hand combat. Which is actually good, my Kagemane (did I write it correctly?) is better with some distance'

Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

Kai woke up, his eyes scanned the area he was currently in and found that he was in some kind of chamber, dark and with no windows. A drop fell on his nose and he looked up to see another one falling too. Kai didn't know where he was, the last he remembered was some man approaching the camp and weird red eyes with spinning commas. Nothing more.

Mahogany eyes saw the sleeping form of Nami just a few steps away from him. Kai decided to walk over and wake her up but as soon as he took one step he found out he was chained to the wall by the arms and noticed Nami was too but just by one foot.

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"Boy, you are not supposed to get out"

A blue skinned man appeared before his eyes. Then he remembered that this man was the one who almost killed Sakura. He wore bandages in his head and his right arm was wrapped in a bandage that was around his neck lifting his limp arm slightly.

"Why am I here?"

"I am the only one who makes the questions you little runt"

Kai glared at him and tried to punch him but as we said before he was chained so he only conquered hurting himself. Blood oozed from his wrists as greeted teeth spat Kisame's foot.

Cold laughter filled his ears and made him widen his eyes in fear. His trembling legs recoiling from the apparently mad man in front of him. A lightening like speed hand circled around his thin neck and a monstrous strength blocked his way into getting oxygen.

"Not so brave are we now"

Kai looked at him terrified and his hands tried to pry them off his neck but with no avail. His lungs ached and he was starting to see dark spots. 'I am dying…I don't want to die…' he thought as he felt his arms getting heavier by the minute.

'I won't die!' Kai's eyes shone with white light as well as his mouth. His once pale skin was now black and his hands grew some kind of claws, which sunk into the blue one of Kisame.

"What the heck!"

* * *

Sasuke was exasperated at first but then got angry. His two only hopes were about to fight as Sakura had been kidnapped by his evil older brother. This was not right someone had to listen to him and go to her rescue, as he was no longer able to fight no one. (Remember he is a spirit)

"Ok then, if they won't notice her absence then I will tell them and I don't care if I scare them to death"

His eyes shined with a mischievous glint and his hands glowed red with fire.

"This is not going to be pretty…for them that is"

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

A/N: Hey there I am sorry for not updating earlier but you see I moved to another house so I couldn't find my laptop and well you know all the stuff. I f you are asking yourself right now "Why is this chapter so lame and short?" well if I remembered correctly I asked you if you prefered shorter and soon or longer and not so soon and only one person aswered me so I will continue this story with short chapers.

By the way if you are curious, the song I was listening to as I wrote was Winter by Vivaldi so I recomend you play it as you read.

Mars7.


End file.
